


You're mine now.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Criminal Underworld, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jag!Tom - Freeform, Jaguars, Obsessive Love, One Shot, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, Spying, Villains, knickers ripped off and all that good stuff, mafia, mafia!Tom, phone tapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jag!Tom is in love with his best friends girl but said best friend double crosses Tom and meets a sticky end. Good news for Tom as he can muscle in on his friends territory and make a frightened, pregnant and vulnerable Evelyn fall in love with him. It's good to be bad or summink...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mine now.

Tom drew her into his arms, he'd wanted this since he saw her four years ago. Beautiful and good hearted, she had no clue that he had orchestrated this very scene just to play her saviour.  
"I'm scared." she sobbed against his chest as he held her protectively.  
"I will look after you." he soothed.

 

Business was just that. You can't let anyone step on your toes. James had understood that unspoken rule and bowed his head before Tom had shot him in the back of it at close range. Tom had felt momentarily awful about how it had played out but not enough that he wouldn't do it to any other of his business associates.  
You looked after number one first and foremost. They all understood that.  
James had been a class act though and definitely someone Tom had considered a friend which was way his betrayal had cut him deep.  
Then there was Evelyn.  
Tom hungered for her.

"What if they come for me?" Evelyn had clung to him the day the body was found. She was pregnant and although not entirely oblivious to her fiancé's shady dealings she had no idea just how far he was involved in the criminal underworld.  
"You have nothing to worry about." Tom assured her.  
He made sure the letters were sent, increasingly threatening in tone. She had been told of the money she needed to pay.

He had swooped in like a vulture on her at Jame's funeral. She appeared wide eyed and shaking, it was almost as if she thought she'd be meeting her maker at any moment. Never once did she realise the men who carried James coffin had been the same men who'd put him in it. Tom had calmly introduced himself to her parents and offered supportive words to Evelyn. How could she resist?  
All it took was one more letter threatening her parents and she'd phoned for him, her hysterical sobbing had him driving round to her house right away. 

And now he had her.

"No one will harm you, I give you my word." he lifted her with ease and carried her to her room. He tucked her up in bed like she was a child.  
"I'll stay tonight. You need to rest and think of the baby." he waited till sleep finally claimed her and went downstairs to make a few calls. Tom let it be known she was under his care and off limits. No one would touch her now.

 

He dozed off for a few hours on the sofa, waking once the chill of the night seeped into his bones. He stood and switched on the fire.  
Tom helped himself to a glass of whiskey, he admired the chic furnishings and artwork, James had exceptionally good taste it had to be said. A beautiful home, a beautiful wife-to-be and a baby on the way...a pity really.  
Spying the photograph of James and Evelyn on the mantelpiece he raised his glass.  
"A toast to you old chum. I'll take it from here." he gave a half laugh and drained his glass.

It was all too easy in the following weeks afterwards. Vulnerable after the tragic loss of James and scared half to death of also meeting the same fate she'd fallen right into Tom's trap. He watched her struggling with her conflicted feelings, he was patient up to a point. She was bound to struggle with it so soon after such a loss but eventually he'd started to represent everything she wanted and needed.  
Safety and stability, comfort and kindness.  
He knew she found him attractive. 

She would be his.

He spent a lot of his free time with her. Taking her to hospital appointments, holding her hand at her ultrasound.  
"It looks like a girl..Congratulations to you both." The nurse beamed after Evelyn asked to know the baby's sex. Tom was quick to notice she hadn't corrected the nurse either on him not being the father.  
"I'm so happy." Evelyn took his hand as they made their way back to his car.  
"Thank you for everything Tom, I don't think I could've got through these past couple of months without you."  
She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, pressing up insistently against him while he played the gentleman.  
"I'm sorry..forgive me." she looked ashamed.

Time to strike as soon as he got her home.

The drive had been deathly quiet back to her house, she looked out of the window and sighed.  
"I read it wrong, I'm sorry. I was just so happy for a change and got swept up..." She explained. Tom had her in his arms and kissed her firmly, passionately.  
Her legs felt hollow as his lips trailed down her neck.  
"Oh Evelyn I've wanted you for so long..I know it's wrong but I can't deny myself any more." He laid it on thick and she pulled on his tie.  
"It's not wrong and I've wanted you since I first set eyes on you." She tugged on his tie with a suggestive smirk.  
"Truly?" Tom asked.  
"Here's something really bad, I used to imagine it was you when James would fuck me." Her smile was darker now and Tom realised she wasn't the little innocent in some ways.  
He gave a possessive growl and swept her up.  
"Whatever you thought I'd be like..it's not going to be a patch on whatever flimsy fantasy you have of me."  
She bit the soft skin of his earlobe.  
"Good." She breathed. 

He wasted no time is removing his exquisitely tailored suit and stalked to the bed where she lay in just her knickers. He was all lean muscle and broad shouldered, a breath caught in her throat as she drank him in.  
Tom wanted her so badly, he hadn't been this eager for a woman since he'd been a teenager. There was something about Evelyn that made him want to protect her.  
Taking the scrap of cotton he tore the seams at either side and watched as they gave way, with her knickers effortlessly torn he parted her folds and smiled at the wetness that leaked onto the bed sheet.  
"So wet." he teased and tasted her juices with aplomb, he'd always been confident of his skills and if her keening cries were anything to go by he still hadn't lost the knack.  
With three fingers pumping inside her and Tom's tongue lapping and swirling over her clit Evelyn soon came with an earth shattering sob, back arching, hands twisting and pulling at the sheets.  
He positioned Evelyn on her side and slid inside her, she felt like liquid velvet around him. Tom had wanted this for so long, watching his cock sinking within her, he held at her hips and thrusted.  
"Go harder." Evelyn moaned.  
"Are you sure?" Tom was suddenly mindful of her condition.  
"I won't break, it's perfectly safe to fuck me hard." She wriggled back against him.  
"I'm not bragging but I am above average." Tom stilled.  
"Which is why I want all of it..now fuck me!" she pushed back and took him to the hilt with a little hiss.  
He moved again, deeper and harder, she reached for his hand and held it at her hips.

Tom carefully rolled onto his back taking Evelyn with him, sitting on him she let her legs fall open wide. He took his hand and played with her clit, her wetness coated his skin causing him to take a bite of her shoulder when he pulled her to lie against him, with just her legs held open by his legs he fucked her again and kept his fingers on her cunt. She came hard, strong rhythmic contractions on his cock that made him gasp.  
"Yes..fuck me with your big cock." she growled and circled her hips.  
Tom had held off for as long as he could but the moment her hips moved and teased his cockhead with sensations he lost it. The feel of her cunt corkscrewing on him made him cum with a ragged cry, he felt himself emptying deep inside her slick warmth.  
"Vixen." he hissed and let her climb off him.  
"That was amazing." she blurted out and flopped dramatically back on the bed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You don't think it's too soon Dad?" Evelyn waited for her Father's reply.  
"If you are happy then we support you my darling, I'm sure James would be pleased if anything as Tom is a decent chap and your Mother noticed how he looked after you at the funeral." the reply was just what she'd wanted to hear.  
"Oh Dad, I think I love him. I know grief does strange things to us but I have never felt like this about anyone, he's perfect." She sighed.  
"Save that talk for your Mother." Her Father laughed.  
Evelyn hung up a short while later never once knowing that Tom had listened in on her calls and heard everything. He walked into the living room and grinned as she threw herself in his arms.  
"Hello handsome." She nuzzled his cheek and giggled when his hands cupped at her arse.  
"I was thinking we could get the nursery finished off, I've called the decorators to come and have a chat with us tomorrow." he'd heard her discussing it with her best friend last night.  
"Oh..you think of it all I don't know what to say." She peppered him with kisses that had him laughing. "I love you...."  
She stiffened when she realised what she'd said. Tom had waited for this.  
"I love you Evelyn." he felt her relax in his arms.

You're mine now.


End file.
